Welcome to My Kingdom
by Fire The Canon
Summary: Ronald is the sixth son in the kingdom of Weasel. He doesn't have much going for him and will most likely be shipped off to the nearest kingdom to be married. As there's nothing in the palace for him to do, he likes to roam the streets of the city. And that's where he meets her.


_**Written for ChocolateWonder (AJ) for the Monthly one-shot exchange. RonHermione, Romance, Royal!AU**_

 _ **Written for the Ultimate Writer's Challenge (1/3 AUs)**_

* * *

 **Welcome to My Kingdom**

Being the youngest son and a prince was horrible. There was never anything to do, no one to see, and all the pretty girls were only interested in William because he was the heir. In a few short years he'd become King William of the Kingdom of Weasel and therefore, all the girls would be looking past his rough features and admiring the power he'd possess.

As for Ronald, the youngest son, sometimes it felt no one even cared if he'd ever marry, if he'd ever have children, or even that he existed.

William - or Bill, as Ronald preferred to call him because it annoyed his brother - was being groomed to take over their parents' throne. Charles, the second eldest, was captain of the army and showed good strategical skills since he was ten. Percival was a toad, but a smart one and had made the king and queen proud by travelling far away to attend a university. Frederick and George were twins and apart from Bill, managed to catch all the pretty ladies' attention.

And then Ginevra, his sister... well she was the only princess and adored by everyone.

No one seemed to notice Ronald. He was no one special, and although he was also good with strategy, Charles was older and therefore got first pick.

Yes, being the sixth son was a bore and to kill time - a lot of it - he regularly strolled through the city, disguised as a commoner. Not that he thought he'd catch many eyes even if he'd gone in his royal ball outfit, but better safe than sorry, he always said.

The commoners were interesting. They could do what they want and when they wanted. They could wear what they pleased and eat as they saw fit. There was no delicacy, no rules that ensued everything that they did. They were free to live a life they chose.

Ronald liked the commoners, and so did the rest of his family. The Kingdom of Weasel was renowned and shunned for its treatment of the commoners. His father, King Arthur, in particular was very fond of them, and he was often found mingling with them in local taverns or on the streets.

This, of course, didn't go down well with other kingdoms, such as the Kingdom of Dragon. They saw themselves as much better than any commoner and the unhappiness of their people showed.

Ronald rarely entered the city with a purpose. He strolled the streets, admiring the market sellers earning their keep for the week with odd goods. Some sold cloth, while others preferred to encourage friends with their sweet cakes and bread. He didn't bring gold with him, preferring to observe rather than interact.

As he was on his way back to the palace, something caught his eye. It was in a place he usually wandered. Books and scrolls were not his forte, having had no interest in what scholars wrote or discovered.

Though he took interest in an argument that had broken out the front of the library between a bushy-haired woman and one of the guards.

"I've been entering this library for the past two years without an issue. Why all of a sudden do I need permission from the king?" The bushy-haired woman had a basket slung over her right hand, her left on her hip.

Ronald strolled over to them, curious.

"Sorry, ma'am, the king has declared all women must seek permission to enter a place of education." The guard looked pointedly at her, as if daring the woman to challenge him.

Ronald raised an eyebrow. That seemed like the last thing his father would declare.

The woman seemed to think the same thing, for she scoffed. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, ma'am."

There was no doubt in Ronald's mind that this guard simply believed that no women should enter the library, for he knew that his father would never make a rule. He cleared his throat.

The woman's eyes snapped him, her mouth opening to retort something and then closed again, perhaps recognising him. Ronald glanced at the guard. He seemed not to recognise him.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

The woman jabbed a hand at the guard, having the sense not to give Ronald's identity away. "Oh, apparently the _king_ has made a new law that women can only enter the library upon the king's position."

"Really?" Ron asked, eyeing the guard again.

"Yes," the guard said confidently. "Came through just today." He nodded.

"And, you have the written words for this law?" Ronald asked.

"No. Not me."

"Then how do you know?" Ronald pushed, noticing a satisfied grin spread on the woman's face.

"Because I'm a guard of this city and, unlike you, I hear things before they reach the public."

Ronald nodded. "Let her in."

"I can't."

"You can."

"The law -"

"There's no such law."

The guard's eyes narrowed, looking over Ronald. It amazed the prince that this man claimed to be a guard of the city, yet did not recognise one of the people her supposedly served. "Oh, and you know that, I suppose, commoner? On your farm, you hear things before I do, do you?"

It was the woman's turn look shocked. But she remained silent.

"Not on a farm, no," Ronald said. "But in the palace, where the king is my father, I do."

The guard paled for a moment before straightening. "You expect me to believe you're the king's son? Your hair isn't even red."

The woman, who now seemed rather pleased, stepped forward and brushed some of the black paint from Ronald's hair, revealing the red beneath it. She then took a step back, embarrassed. "Your Highness, forgive me… I'm not sure -"

"It's fine," Ronald said, waving her away and ignoring the shiver that shot up his spine at her touch. He turned back to the guard who now had the decency to look ashamed. "Let her in."

The guard stepped aside, yet the woman didn't move.

"Maybe think more about that farm," Ronald said to the man. "Because after my father hears about this, it'll be where you'll end up."

The guard said nothing.

"You may go in," Ronald said to the woman. "What's your name?"

"Hermione, Highness. And thank you."

Ronald smiled at her. "I'll ensure this never happens again. It's not what this kingdom stands for. A library should be there for anyone to use."

"Thank you," Hermione said again, returning his smile. She entered with a hard glance at the guard who now seemed to realise his future was in question.

Ronald waited until she was out of sight before returning his attention back on the man. "Follow me."

"Your Highness -"

"Follow me," Ronald said, more sternly.

"Honestly, I thought -"

"Will you disobey me?" Ronald asked. "You're already going to be punished. Do you wish to make it worse?"

The guard shook his head and followed along silently after Ron.

…

Ronald hadn't thought much about that woman until he spotted her again, this time outside one of the bakers. A week had passed since the library incident and he was strolling the city again in search of anything to interest him.

This time, though, it was more than her determined voice that had stopped him. This time, he couldn't help but notice what she was wearing. Before, she'd allowed her bushy hair to hang loose past her shoulders, matted and filled with knots. This time, it was tied back as she carried a basket filled with fresh bread and some cakes. Her clothing was a lot dirtier than before, but that was fairly normal for commoners. They had little resources to wash their clothes frequently.

He approached the bakery, unseen by her at first. It wasn't until the baker - a chubby middle-aged man - asked if he wished to try the breads, did she turn around. Her eyes smiled at him, knowing. He grinned as he shook his head at the baker. "Just here to see… a friend," he said.

The woman called Hermione followed him at his request, the pair coming face to face in a more quiet part of the market square.

"Your Highness," she said, though she didn't offer a curtsey or anything and thinking about it, she hadn't last time either. It was refreshing for Ronald. "To what to I owe the pleasure?"

"I was just making sure you enjoyed the library last week?"

"Yes, I found what I needed."

"You read?"

She nodded. "My father is a scholar in a neighbouring village. He taught me. I travel here once a week to read about things of interest. And sometimes…" She looked at her basket, "I stop to purchase other things."

Ronald nodded. "Well, that guard has been punished and no longer serves as such," he said.

"I'm pleased to hear." She peered up at him. "Highness, may I ask you something?"

"Anything," Ronald said, perhaps a little too enthusiastic.

"Why do you disguise yourself? I mean, if you didn't, you'd be treated so much better around here."

Ronald smirked. "Don't you think you just answered the question?" He shrugged. "It's enjoyable wandering and observing without people bowing to you every moment of your day. I'm the sixth son, there's nothing in the palace for me apart from finding a wife soon. But… that can wait, right?"

Hermione bit her lip to prevent herself from smiling. "Of course."

"What village do you come from?" Ronald continued, the desire to keep her here for as long as possible getting stronger the more they talked.

"Gryffindor."

"Oh, not far at all."

"No, I can walk here and back within a day."

They stood in silence for a while, the bustling around them going completely ignored. It was Hermione who spoke first.

"But, if I want to make it back before dark, I best be going now."

"When will you be back?" Ronald asked.

"This time in a week." She smiled.

"I'll be sure to find you."

"I'm sure you will." She turned and vanished into the crowd.

Ronald's heart did a little jump in his chest. Now there was more of a reason to go into the city than just escaping the palace.

…

As promised, she returned the very next week, once again carrying a basket. The only difference this time was Ronald was there to meet her. He found her at the same bakery, taking the basket from her. "Allow me to carry that."

"Oh, such a gentleman," Hermione mocked and Ronald grinned. He liked that she had little care for who he was. If he was going to disguise himself as one of the common folk, then she was going to treat him as such.

 _She_ was a nice change.

Within an hour, they'd explored everything that Hermione needed to do, apart from visit the library.

"What books today?" he asked, his tone light.

"What would you suggest?" Hermione asked.

Ronald said nothing. Being who he was, he could read and write as well as anyone in his family or the most educated in the kingdom. However, he didn't enjoy it and had read nothing beyond what he was asked to read by his tutors. Although he'd until now engaged in limited conversation about literature, recommending anything she'd be interested in was beyond him.

"You don't know?"

"There's so many to choose from, I know." Hermione almost skipped the last few steps to the entrance. She was halfway through the door when she turned to him. "Are you coming?"

"I -"

"What's the matter?" she teased. "Are there _too_ many books?"

"Well… yeah! And I haven't read a single one of them."

She looked at him quizzically for a moment before she burst out laughing. "You don't read?"

"I can read!" Ronald said quickly, then blushed, understanding what she meant. "I find it rather boring, really."

There was no denying the amusement in her expression. "Well, you have a lot to learn then, don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Follow me, Your _Highness_. It's time you saw just what a scholar's daughter can do." And without warning, she grabbed his hand - it was warm and soft and rather comforting - and pulled him through the doors.

Ronald had no words for what was on the other side. He'd never once set foot into the library and was regretting that immediately. Hundreds of the kingdom's people - _his_ people - wandered through shelves and shelves of books. Some ancient, others having been crafted only recently. It was huge. Ronald reckoned they'd need four of the palace's dining halls to even come close to matching this.

"You seemed shocked," Hermione commented.

"I -"

"Please tell me you've actually _been_ in here," Hermione said, staring at him with scepticism.

"Er, no. We have our own library, you see. Much smaller, much…" Ronald trailed off, feeling his ears turn red.

She peered at him through narrow eyes for some time. Ronald had never felt more uncomfortable in his life. Why did she have that effect on him?

"Well, I can teach you some things. Maybe today I can show you how to locate the book you want. Then next week…"

"Next week?" Ronald swallowed. She wanted to see him next week?

"Well, I can teach you how to use a library. Now, come on. The first thing you need to do is locate the section you're after."

…

"What's that dumb look on your face?"

Ronald startled from the sunlight on his balcony and looked up to find his sister, Ginevra, had entered his rooms without permission. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"We're searching for you," she said. "The king and queen of Long Bottom are arriving any moment now." She looked him over. "Are you even ready?"

"Er…"

"You are so useless," she sighed, before hurrying over to where his clothes and picking through his many royal outfits. "You can't even dress yourself. Honestly." She pulled out a peacock blue tunic.

"I don't like that one," Ronald grumbled, following begrudgingly.

His sister's look was enough to stop any further arguments. As he slipped on the outfit, Ginevra sat on the bed. "So, what were you dreaming of?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, really?" Ginevra gave him a knowing smile. "I thought it might have had something to do with that girl you've met down in the city."

"Who told you about that?" Ronald rounded on her and she grinned.

"You're not the only one who roams sometimes. But, you could do better, you know."

Ronald ignored her.

"She's smart enough, but she's not really pretty…"

This time it was Ronald's turn to share a disgusted look - enough to silence Ginevra.

"You know you'll never be allowed to marry her," she then continued after a moment. "Our father likes the commoners, but marrying them may be a different story."

"I never said anything about wanting to marry her," Ronald growled, pulling on the last bits of the horrid outfit. "She's just…"

"Smart?" Ginevra offered.

"That, I don't think she looks too bad." He moved to his door. "Are you coming or not?"

Still grinning, Ginevra hopped up from the bed and followed him out the door. "All I'm saying is court her as much as you like. You just can't marry her."

"What does anyone care who I marry anyway?"

…

 _Ginevra and her big mouth._ Ronald glared up at the palace walls, cursing every single one of his siblings from within. She'd told them about Hermione and now they wouldn't stop teasing him about it. And once word got to the king… he wasn't sure what would happen, really. This had never happened before. A prince falling for a commoner. Well… not in the Weasel kingdom anyway.

"What's upsetting you?"

Ronald jumped, spun and almost cried out to find Hermione so close to him and the palace. She really was daring.

Gathering himself, he shook his head. "Nothing that concerns you. You don't want to know."

"Is your father against our… friendship?"

Ronald's cheeks turned a bright red. "Not yet. He doesn't know. But once he finds out… well, I'm not sure."

Hermione smiled at him. "It's not like we're getting married or anything."

"We aren't allowed."

There was silence that fell over them after that. Ronald cursed himself, realising how that sounded, while Hermione simply stared, shocked.

"I mean…" Ronald shook his head. "Never mind." He offered a smile. "I can think of far worse people to marry than you. Most of them being the ones I'll most likely end up having to marry."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Well… I could also think of far worse people to marry too. The one who does end up with you… she'll be rather lucky." She reached out to brush the charcoal from his hair, revealing the bright red that lay beneath. She smiled. "I do much prefer you without that mess, though. It must be horrid to wash out."

Blushing at her closeness, Ronald ran fingers over the charcoal. "But, I'll be seen -"

"Are you ashamed to be seen with me?"

"No! No, that's not it at all." Without thinking, he picked up her hands. "No. It's just… if I'm recognised, it's rather a nightmare. People _worship_ my father and therefore any son of his…"

Hermione nodded understanding. "You'll be stopped. I get it." She squeezed his hands. "Well, we can go somewhere quieter. Somewhere… maybe…" She indicated the palace.

"In _there_?" Ronald asked. "You want to go in there?"

"If you don't want to be recognised…"

"You really are courageous, aren't you?" Ronald grinned at her. "Most people would be arrested getting this close, yet here you are, asking to enter the only forbidden place in the city."

Hermione beamed, causing Ronald to return it. He didn't care what his sister said. He thought Hermione was quite pretty.

"Alright… but on one condition."

"Anything."

"You _do not talk_ to any of my siblings."

…

"What in the name of the kingdom -"

"Bill!" Ronald stopped midstep, standing in front of Hermione even though he knew it was no use. His brother had seen her. "I was just -"

"Inviting strangers into our home?" Bill asked, half confused, half amused.

"I… well… she's not really a stranger."

"Hermione." Hermione stepped forward and offered a curtsy to the eldest son and heir. Something she'd never done for Ronald before.

"Pleasure, Hermione." Bill gave her a nod before turning back to Ronald. "How did you get her in?"

Ronald shrugged. "Asked the guards to let her in and told them if anything went wrong I'd be held solely responsible." He shrugged again.

This time, Bill really did smile. "Ah, so this is the young lady that has taken your fancy. I wondered when we'd get a chance to meet her. It really _is_ a pleasure to meet you, Hermione."

Hermione returned the smile.

"She hasn't 'taken my fancy'," Ronald scowled.

Bill grinned. "Where are you two sneaking off to?"

"The garden," Ronald muttered.

"Ah. Well, as long as that's the only place you go, and she's gone before sundown, your secret's safe with me." Bill gave Ronald a playful pat on the shoulder and continued toward the weaponry some feet away.

"Oh, he's such a charming man!" Hermione said. "He'll make a fine king one day."

"Steady on," Ronald said as they continued towards the palace garden. They'd only gotten a few steps when Hermione stopped him, pulling on his arm.

"Have I really taken your fancy?" she asked, serious now.

Ronald said nothing, only stared at her. He could feel his face reddening beyond his control.

"Ron - Your Highness. Is it true?"

Ronald swallowed before answering. He was no good at this. He never had been. Maybe part of the problem was him and not the others. "Well, I think you're smart. Really smart. And clever… well, that's the same thing, I suppose." He turned an even darker red. This wasn't going well at all. "And… I fancy you enough." He averted her gaze.

"Fancy me enough? Prince or not, 'enough' is rather insulting."

"A lot, alright!" Ronald said quickly. "From the second time we met, I've been thinking about you a lot that my sister worked it out. She's seen us, apparently. She teases me about it and reminds me that we can never marry. And I know that, I do. But I don't really care."

It was Hermione's turn to remain silent. For a long while, it appeared as if she wasn't going to say anything at all. And then, a smile broke out on her face. "A lot?"

"You're different to the others," Ronald ploughed on, realising he had no choice anymore. "You treat me like… someone just like you and not someone better than them. I like that about you, Hermione. Being a prince really sucks sometimes and I just like… being normal."

"And that's what makes you a good prince," Hermione said.

Ronald shrugged, staring at the ground now. "Maybe."

"I fancy you quite a lot too."

He looked up. "You -" but he had no time to say anything else. Hermione came towards him, lips on his in a moment. He sunk into the kiss, wrapping arms around her waist and drawing her closer. He'd been dreaming about this moment for weeks, months even.

When the broke away, their heads still close together, breathing heavily, it was as if everything now made sense. Ronald had never been in love before, but he was pretty sure this was what it felt like.

 _Amazing._

"Hermione -"

"Don't say anything," she said. "I know this can't last. But for now, let it be. For now… let's forget who we are." She kissed him again and it was sweeter than the first. He wanted this forever, yet knew he couldn't have it forever. That was what made it even better.

…

Ronald hadn't been home in three days. He'd told his father he was going away for business, but it was obvious to both that was a lie. What business did Ronald have to do?

Those three days had been spent in Hermione's arms, pretending to be two commoners, lovers. There'd been few places to stay, sneaking in and out of inns every night so as not to get caught. Soon, Ronald was sure his father would be dealing with two thieves who used rooms without paying.

It would have to come to an end soon, of course, but he didn't want it to. Rundown inns, hard mattresses, old food… and Hermione. He could deal with all the other stuff because she was there.

"I should take you back to Gryffindor," she said on the third evening. They lay side-by-side in a barn on barrels of hay. The farmer had gone into the city for the night, leaving the pigs and sheep… and Ronald and Hermione all alone.

"What would your father say to you bringing home a prince?" Ronald asked, reaching for her hand across the hay.

"He doesn't need to know who you are."

"Hermione."

"Yes?"

"I love you. We should get married."

"You know that's not possible."

"It is if I give up my duties. I'll come and live in Gryffindor with you. Be a farmer. Become a scholar. Whatever."

She smiled at him. "Then what would we do if your five brothers died?"

…

"Do you want to marry her, Ronald?"

"I love her. Of course I do."

"Then you have my blessing."

Ronald couldn't believe his ears. He gaped at his father - the _king._ Had he heard right? Surely not. Surely the king had not just told him he could marry the woman he loved - a commoner.

"Father -"

"No, I'll not hear arguments. If you love her, you should marry her. She'll move into the court right away. Her father, too. I know him well. A good man."

"But, she'll become a princess!" Ron said.

"And a fine one she'll be," Arthur continued, smiling. "I've always thought this kingdom needed some new blood. Those customs of marrying within other royal families are outdated. Marry her, Ronald. And as soon as possible."

Ron stood in the hall, unmoving, not sure if once he left he'd wake up from this wonderful dream. He could marry Hermione? He didn't need to runaway.

"Well, go and tell her the good news."

"And if she doesn't want to move?" Ronald asked.

"It's her choice."

Ronald nodded. He understood. If she loved him enough, she'd be willing to do it.

He left the hall immediately.

…

Word spread fast around the Kingdom of Weasel. Ronald had barely had time to approach Hermione with his proposal before the whole kingdom was talking about it. Some were joyous, others a little confused, while a few even stated that by allowing one of his sons to marry a commoner, the king had lost his way.

Ronald had little time to acknowledge any of it, to delighted in the fact that he could marry Hermione and that she _wanted_ to. He'd learnt long ago with her that she wasn't impressed by his blood status. She had agreed to it because of him.

"Ronald…"

"Hm?" He was giving her a tour of the palace - her new home - when she stopped in one of the many corridors. When he turned to her, he saw she was upset and his heart sunk. She looked disappointed.

"I… this is a lot to take in from my small home back in Gryffindor," she said quietly.

"Oh."

"Can you just show me where I'll be sleeping and maybe tomorrow I can see the rest."

"Right." Ronald nodded. "Too much in one day. I get it."

She smiled. "I want to stay here, I do. But one step at a time."

…

The day was here. It was a beautiful, sunny day and the atmosphere around the kingdom was one of joy and happiness. People had travelled from the furthest of villages to join in with celebrations.

Ronald, however, couldn't move. He'd been stuck on his balcony, half dressed in the tunic he was supposed to be wearing, staring out over the gathering crowd. There had to be _thousands_ of people come to see him.

Servants had been in and out all day and he'd sent every single one of them away. He'd not attended a royal wedding in a while. He'd forgotten what they were like.

"You're not even dressed yet?"

He didn't need to turn to see who was speaking. He recognised his sister's bossy voice anywhere. Besides, she was the only one who let herself into his rooms as often as she did.

"Why are so many people here?" he asked, peering over the balcony. "I didn't invite them."

"Well, you're marrying someone who is still one of them," Ginevra told him. "They're excited."

Ronald swallowed, turning to her. "I can do this, right?"

She nodded. "Yes. But only if you get dressed. Don't make me find clothes for you again. I'm not your maid."

Ronald swallowed again. "I can do this."

…

The wedding followed three days of festivities. Royalty and commoners alike came together for a unique celebration where everyone felt equal. Ronald couldn't wipe the smile off of his face as he watched Hermione engage with everyone. She was a natural and already the people loved her.

It seemed strange that only a few short months ago, he'd been wandering the streets in an attempt to disguise himself and find the more interesting people to spend time with. He hadn't expected to meet someone he could now safely say he loved.

And after everything, he was the first to be married. The sixth son - the unimportant one - was happy.

"Ronald." Her voice was just a whisper. Only he could hear it over the loud music and raucous laughter.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

* * *

 _ **Thank you to the lovely Sam (MissingMommy) for beta-ing this for me. Bless you.**_

 _ **AJ, I really hope you liked this :)**_

 _ **Also, to anyone following When I Have You, I know I missed a week. I was away and decided to simply wait until the next update time haha. The next chapter will be up on Wednesday as per usual.**_


End file.
